


Let me take care of you

by Mest489



Series: This craving [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Caring Danny, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Steve, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: “I thought you said you wanted me to top” he shook his head, typical Steve answer, but maybe he was the first offering this to him.“I want that, yes, that it’s not what I’m talking about though”





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there sorry for going MIA, but life has been hectic, and I'm not the greatest planner those the lack of posting, but finally I finished a story I'm pleased with, won't be posting anything anytime soon though, so sorry about that.  
> Hope you like this one, it took me a while, fingers crossed it was worth it.  
> Until we talk again.  
> XO Mest489

It has been some time since the best moment of his sexual life, were Steve took all control and fucked him stupid, breaking him and his emotional barrier, but as luck has it they hadn’t been able to have a go at it in that particular, bordering on animalistic way; putting aside that mind-blowing blowjob that happened in Steve’s office, because even though that was prime wet dream material it was more of a release of pent up frustration at the case than anything else, and it’s not like he is complaining, but it has been a while since he has had that delicious cock deep inside him.

And that, that was because of a case that refused to be solved, and how could a 75-year-old granddad of four be such a criminal mastermind? When Danny reaches that age, he wishes for only peace and tranquility, but then again if he has it his way Steve will be by his side, and he will only rile their grandkids up by playing some extreme version of duck duck goose, or something crazy like that.

But yeah, what was he talking about? Oh, right, the septuagenarian criminal mastermind with a penchant for explosives, one would think he would have some complications with all the new technology, considering his age, but maybe there’s an exception for chemical engineer professors, that worked the better part of their lives as military consultants, and speaking about Rambo, Steve had been on edge all the time, and it´s not like he doesn’t feel the heat the brass has put them under, but maybe it was much worse for Steve, being part of the Navy and all.

Either way there’s not much they could do, the last place John Hollis was seen was at the Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut where he used to teach, it was presumed he still had some acquaintance that were willing to help him get what he was looking for, and that was some chemical compound that he will then use to build a bomb and confront those who forced him to retire when some of his experiments backfired on the pretense that he was out of it because of his old age.

Motives aside the case wasn´t Five-0 jurisdiction anymore, the news was delivered today in the morning, and by afternoon all the data they collected was gone, Steve was sleepwalking, he hasn´t slept more than 3 hours per night driven by adrenaline trying to catch John, but now he was crashing hard, he couldn’t even eat the dinner Danny so lovingly prepared when they arrived at the house, after Danny told Junior, Tani and Lou he was taking Steve home and left them to deal with the office, what was scarier was that there was no objection from Steve, and that was worrying.

Maybe if he talked about something that wasn’t work related Steve´s mood would lift “babe, you know the last time we …” he was interrupted by a tired voice “I’m sorry Danno, I’m … not of good use right now” and he has been honest with his feelings for once in his life, and that behavior deserved a reward, so maybe he didn’t feel like taking charge, he never said anything about sex, and they have used sex for this before, for them it wasn’t just for carnal desires, but a way to connect in the most intimate way they could, and to be honest Danny has been thinking about this since that night in the couch of Steve’s office where his boyfriend asked him why Danny chose him.

“You didn’t let me finish” the look in Steve’s eyes said ‘sorry I won’t do it again, continue’ “the last time you didn’t let me finish my sentence either, when I told you what I wanted you interrupted me, not that I’m complaining with your method” a soft smile appeared in Steve’s lips, it was a small victory “if you’d let me continue you would know that I want all of that, but I also want to help you, for you to let me take care of you, in all the ways possible, I can make you feel so good” a tentative look on his boyfriend’s eyes “I thought you said you wanted me to top” he shook his head, typical Steve answer, but maybe he was the first offering this to him.

“I want that, yes, that it’s not what I’m talking about though” at that even more confusion was edged on his lover’s face “what I’m offering here Steve is not for me to fuck you, but for me to take care of you” and there, right there a flash of hope, that’s all he needed “what I offer you is everything that I am, in exchange of everything you are, it’s a middle ground, a place where I meet your needs as much as you are meeting mine” a lonely tear fell from his boyfriend’s eyes, and he rushed to his side partially kneeling “I never … no one had ever…” and Danny’s heart broke, as much as he wants Steve to be Top Macho Dom, this, this he won’t change for anything in life, openness, that’s what’s been offered, to be, to feel, to ask for more or to back down if it’s too much, too soon, maybe try later or never; freedom to love.

He kissed him slow and unhurried, it meant love, and forever, and ‘I understand how you feel I felt that way before’, and yeah, everything might not beperfect, and maybe they cannot prevent wandering self-deprecating thoughts, but in there tucked in-between lips and swept by tongues, hidden in a moan or whispered in a whimper was a promise, a vow to help each other carry the weight of the world, a world they have shared for years, and unknowingly carried alone, but now they knew better, it wasn´t quite a marriage proposal, that would come later, but it contained the same principle, to love and be loved no matter what.

He rose from his partial kneel and took Steve’s hand guiding him to the bedroom, if he had learned anything from being this man’s partner was that he needs actions to back up the words, and he has all intentions to prove to Steve that he is all for it, that he has been willing to help him before he found him in that truck in North Korea, but now he has this, and he won’t let go, he just can’t, and he knows Steve can’t leave either, they just mean too much to each other that it should be terrifying, and it is, but it’s also exhilarating to love and be loved in such fashion.

When they reached the room Steve took Eddie out and closed the door, Danny was watching, and Steve was tired, but he seemed better than before, he took his hands and walked him to the bed “take off your clothes and lay on the bed babe,” and Steve did as he was told, all that naked skin was a sight Danny was sure would never get boring, he was at the foot of the bed “aren’t you coming” he had zone out, so he took his clothes off and proceeded to crawl to Steve “in a minute, I need to do something first” and the eye roll he received made him giggle, he took his clothes slowly loving the way Steve’s eyes darkened.

In an instant he was nuzzling at his boyfriend’s crotch kissing him, hearing low moans of appreciation “Danny, stop teasing” and he thought of every time he said the same to Steve, but this was for his boyfriend, so he took his cock and swallowed it whole, to the back of his throat, eyes looking at his lover, never leaving that sight, Steve’s face a reflection of the pleasure his cock was receiving.

“Ah, Danny, baby I love your mouth” Danny loved the sound of Steve praising him, his mouth, the way he swirled his tongue or swallowed him to the rut, he was moaning, and the sounds were too much, he let go of Steve’s cock with a pop and climbed on top of him, leaving a trail of wet kisses, reaching his mouth and devouring it in a hungry, filthy kiss, all while grabbing the lube under their pillows, Steve’s hand roaming his body, massaging his ass, fingertips teasing his hole, and he moaned, because he has been craving his cock deep inside him for a while now.

He raised from the kiss, hands splayed on Steve’s chest for support while holding the bottle of lube, ass over his cock, he couldn’t help but to gyrate his hips knowing well his lover’s reaction and loving the way Steve’s back arched, and his hips bucked upwards, wanting to be buried in Danny’s heat, hands massaging his ass, “babe, I’m going to ride you, take you deep in me, do you want that?” and the moan that left Steve’s lips was more than enough answer, but when he made to grab the bottle of lube off Danny’s hand he had something else in mind.

“No babe, you just watch, you asked me, that time when you took me down, remember?, you asked me if I fucked myself thinking of you, fingers to the knuckle, spreading myself open to the fantasy of your cock pounding me” he was looking straight at Steve’s eyes, he looked speechless, shocked and so turn on it was exhilarating to know he has such power over him, he opened the bottle and poured a decent amount of lube over two of his fingers, guided them to his hole and urgently plunged them in, hissing from the bit of pain, but moaning quickly at the feel of having something filling him at last.

“Look at me Steve, this is what I did when I didn’t have you” he whispered while scissoring his finger to ensure maximum stretch at a minimum of time, because as much as he likes having Steve look at him like that, debouched and panting from the need to touch him, he really, and when he says really he means - with every fiber of his being - needs to have his cock deep inside him.

Steve’s hands twitch wanting to touch, always so tactile, always reaching for Danny, and he wanted it, wants to be touched but he also wants Steve to know that not being in control all the time was okay, that although he loves that side of him, he also likes when the field is even and in some occasions like this one, he is all for worshiping him, to be the one to work for both their release, to fuck himself on his cock, to let him know just how much he is his slut, “hold my ass, open baby, you want to touch, you keep my ass open while I stretch my hole for your cock” and the grip on his ass cheeks was bruising bordering on ripping, they will leave some nice bruises tomorrow.

He spends some time working himself open, always looking at Steve who managed to move his fingers near his asshole and now has one long digit inside him, while Danny plunges three of his own shivering with pleasure over his lover, putting on a show that he is sure Steve will never forget, panting, sweating and loving every second of that bit of his over that now is inside him, and so he decided that that was enough torture for both of them, Steve’s cock hard as steal pressed against his arm, trying to fuck into anything that Danny gives him, he took his finger out and took that beautiful piece of flesh making Steve moan from the unexpected touch, rising a little he positioned the head at his entrance and with one swift and purposeful downward movement he impaled himself, making both of them scream.

Strong big hands gripped his hips painfully digging at his bones, but it felt like a lifeline, like it was the only thing keeping Danny from bursting, from splitting open, he shivered full bodily and clenched his hole, making the overwhelming sensation increase and Steve hiss, he gyrated his hips feeling how that steel rod moved inside him, sampling his insides until it bumped with a little bundle of nerves that made him whimper and pant splaying his hands over Steve’s abdomen, loving the firmness “this Steve is what I need, to have you inside me, to complete me, to make me feel whole, and what you need is to know just how much I want to be yours, how desperate I am for you”

He started to move up and down slowly at first then he increased the tempo as he continued talking “you need to know I want this, want you, as if you didn’t know it already” the sound of skin slapping skin was intoxicating, and the grunts leaving Steve’s lips were the fuel Danny needed to tell his aching knee to fuck off and let him bounce freely, because nothing matter more right now than the feeling of his lover’s cock moving in and out, defiling him and owning him, even though he was the one fucking himself on Steve's dick. 

“Danny” Steve whimpered like a plea as Danny was crashing his ass against his pelvis “yeah Steve, I love it, I love you, god, you don’t even know how much I want you all the time, need to be there for you in every possible way, beside you on a case or under you, ass open wide by your delicious cock, oh fuck baby I’m gonna…” and that was all the warning his traitorous body gave him, he came all over Steve, his ass contracting around him, but he could tell that Steve needed more, so after the shakes stopped he continued to bounce now more slowly, and he will not be to blame of cumming first, how could he last with Steve’s cock inside him rubbing at that spot that makes him wild with want, no he was a simple human and Steve has a supernatural cock

“Danny..” he was taken away from his trance staying still for the first time in fuck knows how long “Danny you don’t have to continue, it must be painful on your knee” he was about to open his mouth and give a sly retort but as luck has it his leg made himself known “its okay baby, I’ll take it from here” that was all Steve said before he had them moved Danny laying on his side and Steve plastered on his back one arm under his head, he moved Danny’s bad leg up with his own and pushed his ass apart with his free hand.

Danny felt the tip of his cock enter him just slightly and he whimpered “Steve please” a dark loving chuckle came from behind him “really Danny, you have just cum” and yes that was true, but it was eating at him not having his lover inside filling him so good, almost to the point it was painful, and besides Steve hasn’t cum yet, and if there was a thing Danny loved after their lovemaking was over and he could finally move and walk around was the feeling of Steve’s cum dripping from his asshole and down his tights

“Want you in me Steve” he whispers pushing his ass back making Steve’s cock enter him a bit more “want your cum inside me, breed me baby, please” the intake of air was what warned him to brace himself, because in a blink of an eye Steve was fully seated inside him, and he started a punishing rhythm nailing Danny’s prostate with every thrust, he couldn’t help but cry in pleasure his dick filling again at the sensation of being owned

“You like that baby, my little whore” Steve said while he grabbed Danny’s head and forced him back to kiss at whatever he could Danny lost track of time, being fucked rough and hard, Steve’s cock relentless, hips snapping at his tender ass, shaft rubbing at his used and puffy hole, cock being worked by his lover’s firm hold, a string of filth that Steve loves to whisper as he fucks him raw.

He was crying tears of pleasure, begging for release, he has been fucked for too long, too good, too perfect, he could not say a word, totally debauched, and then he was falling cumming hard, blanking out for a second, and coming back to the feeling of being completely filled with Steve’s hot cum, coating his insides, his cock pulsing as he thrust reflexively, keeping himself impossibly deep, making sure his cum found a place inside Danny where it won’t come out until much later.

They stayed like that panting, still connected, there was a time before were Danny had to ask, face red with embarrassment for Steve to stay put, to not even attempt to pull out, because his cock hadn’t shirk in size yet, and if he left Danny’s ass right after he came, the feeling of emptiness would be jarring, so he needs for Steve to stay inside him, until Danny feels his dick shrink to his normal not aroused size, until it wouldn’t be so much of a trauma to his abused hole, because it will shirk with Steve’s beautiful cock inside him.

So they stay like that because it goes both ways, Danny needed to feel complete and Steve needed to feel wanted, to be required, to be loved the way Danny so desperately loves him, the way some people told Danny before, when he was just learning how to love that it was suffocating, but not with Steve, he takes care of Danny, just like he will take care of Steve.


End file.
